A New Hope On Life
by DJ Vivian
Summary: Casper saves Kat Harvey's father and gets a brief chance of being alive. But the next morning, Casper isn't anywhere to be found and in Kat's school there is a new boy that she swears that she has seen before. Has Casper's efforts been reward for a new lease on life? *One shot.*


**Hey Readers!**

**I decided since it was Holloween, I figured that i would write a Halloween one shot to one of my favorite movies during my childhood, Casper. I never liked the ending of the movie, it was always so despressing to me. I decided to rewrite the ending to how I felt that Casper should have had. Enjoy!**

**DJ Vivian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or characters of Casper.**

Walking was a weird sensation for the young blonde man as he slowly walked down the staircase, but it had been a good hundred years since he had last been able to. Thanks to Amelia Harvey, he was granted his only wish of being alive for one special moment with the girl he fell for over the past month. He half wished that he had the full Cinderella deal but Kat's mother changed the time, given he was still twelve years old. His nerves calmed at the very moment that his eyes fell on Kat sitting in the chair by herself in his mother's old dress, it was well worth giving up being alive again for her to have her father back. The ghastly trio still had a lot of making up to do for what had happened to Dr. Harvey.

Casper made his way through the dancing crowds, a pathway to Kat appeared as the partygoers looked at him curious to who he was. He felt his palms growing slightly wet and assumed that the trio of mischievous ghosts were up to something again. Then reality settled in, it was just sweat caused by his anxiety of what Kat would think seeing him like this. Would she know it was him, would she run away? His mind was full of doubting, unsure thoughts tumbling together. He kept his exterior calm and steady when she watched him in shock that he would even want to dance with her. He held his hand out to her to take, intrigued and suspicious while taking his hand. The young man led her to the middle of the floor feeling her eyes searching him for anything that would reveal his identity to her.

Who was this young man, why was there something so familiar about him. Those deep blue eyes held a secret that Kat felt that she should have known and melt into like the sea. He placed her arms around his neck with such a warm smile on his face and began to dance with her. It soon the wanting to know who he was didn't matter because just being with him was enough for the time being. Almost felt like the two were floating above the ground but it could have been that the world around them had vanished. Kat was unaware that he was in fact showing her who he was. _Come on, Kat, see who I am..._Casper thought to himself waiting for the clouds in her mind to fade away.

Kat didn't understand the sudden urge but she had to look down at the floor, only to see that they were hover at least a foot of the floor. Instant fear took over and she tightened her grip on the young man, airways tightened quickly. "I told you I was a good dancer," she heard him whispering softly in her ear and holding her close to him. Her painfully beating heart slowed at the sound of his voice, causing her to look at him in more confusion why did his voice sound like she heard that same voice somewhere else but where? He had to do something else to convince her that it was her ghostly best friend. "Can I keep you?" He whispered the same question that he had asked only a few days ago, after taking her to the lighthouse. Where he remembered his father's invention The Lazarus and what it could do.

She again searched his blue eyes to be sure that it was absolutely him. "Casper?" She said, curiously in awe of his human appearance, he smiled knowingly at her to confirm the truth. Their feet touched the ground again and relieved Kat hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder. The young couple continued to dance even after everyone else had. by now, the crowd was entranced by them.

To Casper's dismay, the old grandfather clock began to chime the ten o'clock hour, the time that his wish would unfortunately end. One chime, two, his eyes raised upward in complete dread of what was about to happen. _Just a bit longer, please?_ He pleaded silently to the Heavens but the clock answered him with another disapproving chime reminding him of the time. Kat noticed that he had stopped dancing, causing her to look up and him in concern. "Casper, what is it?" She asked him curiously, he sadly looked down into her worried, caring eyes. He smiled down at her with a reassuring smile.

"Time for me to go," He said, not wanting to upset her, he stroked her cheek softly with gentle friendship. _Chime._ That was four. "I just need to go." He repeated before slowly leaning down and kissed her softly. It was everything that he pictured it to be down to how soft her lips were. She returned the kiss and tightened her arms around his neck, almost afraid of letting him go. "Kat, I need to go..." He said, rubbing his nose against hers'.

Kat's expression was completely heartbroken at the news. "But, where are you going?" Kat said, more worried, four more chimes to go. "Casper, where are you going?" The young man kissed her again to ease her troubled heart, he decided that silence was best considering what was about to happen. Casper gave her one last smile before making his way back through the junior high students and up back the stairs. He managed to make it into his old room, which was now Kat's. He learned up against the wall and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Students congratulated Kat on an amazing party the evening before, deep down she was grateful that the Ghostly Trio had behaved themselves the entire time but she couldn't help the overwhelming sadness that took over her. The dark-haired girl hadn't been able to find Casper anywhere in the Manor, even searched his father's lab. Dr. Harvey told her that it was very possible that after her mother's visit, Casper crossed over. Maybe making sure that Kat was taken care of was his unfinished business. It didn't make sense to her at all but she had guess at some point it was going to happen. She just hoped that it was years later.

She sighed as she sat in her desk in her english class and blocked out the typical droning of excited teen voices around her. "Alright, Alright," The teacher's voice said, from the front of the classroom, in efforts to calm the rowdy students down. "First of all, let's give Kat Harvey a very gracious thank you for allowing us to use her house for our school Halloween dance." He said, gesturing for Kat to come to the head of the class. Kat smiled uncomfortably as she stood up and walked down the aisle.

The teens all gave her a very enthusiastic respond. "Yeah...thank you everyone for...coming...and it was a lot of fun..." She said, awkwardly and smiling before returning to her seat and grabbing her notebook. The teacher nodded in appreciation for her words and started into the lesson of the day. Kat mind wandered off to another subject.

"So, yesterday we were discussing the tools that writers of the past used for their pieces," the teacher said, turning to the white board as the door opened. Kat looked up to see a sandy blonde haired young man wearing a Dodgers baseball hat walking into the room. All eyes went on him curious to who the new student was, the teacher seemed to be the opposite. "Hello, you must be our new student, Caspian." he said, looking over the list of names.

"Actually, it's Casper McFadden," The young man said, correcting the teacher. Kat gaped at him in a mixture of complete horror and awe of hearing his name. It couldn't be but then if it was then the Dodgers cap made sense. The teacher directed the boy to the desk in front of Kat, he removed his cap to reveal the same bright face that she saw the previous night. He bent down to open his bag but a baseball rolled out of it and hit Kat's foot. "Oops, sorry...Lucky baseball..." he said, embarrassed as he went to pick it up.

Kat smiled and picked it up. "Signed by Duke Snider huh?" She said, tossing it to him like she had in his father's laboratory. He caught it with a smile and a wink. "Doth the treasures that Whipstaff holds." Kat recited the last bit that Casper's father wrote as a clue to Casper's treasure hunt. The young man nodded impressed that she remembered. But he was more thankful that he was granted another chance at life permanently to be a friend to Kat. His selfless act was greatly seen as deserving of what he truly wanted.


End file.
